


Fun in the kitchen

by orphan_account



Category: Your Boyfriend (Visual Novel)
Genre: Boyfriend is called Marcus, Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: first time writing smut
Relationships: Boyfriend/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Fun in the kitchen

"If I was your roommate, i'd appreciate you more than she ever could, do as much work if not more"

Marcus took your hand in his and gently lifted your hand to his lips and pressed them against your knuckles tenderly. Your cheeks lit up and your chest felt fuzzy and light. You watched as the grey skinned man stood up from his chair, towering over you. In normal circumstances, you would have been intimidated. But Marcus was a gentle giant you noticed.

"I'm touched that you would go that far for me, Marcus" You smiled, opening your arms for a hug, which Marcus obliged. He wrapped his large arms around you and started rubbing your back, nestling his head between your head and shoulder. He hummed a little and nuzzled you lovingly, he absolutely engulfed you with his arms and tall body.

You felt Marcus's head shift and he was facing your neck now, you felt his warm breath against your skin. You chuckled at the ticklish feeling, before stopping as you felt soft lips against your neck. You felt your body get warmer and warmer with each kiss. They were tentative at first, as if testing the waters before leaning into the kisses and even adding in little nibbles here and there.

You gripped Marcus's back and held him close as he continued his assault on your neck, a tiny moan exited your mouth after a particularly hard bite. Marcus froze at this before a chuckle rang through your ears and he moved his head towards your ear "You like that?" The grey skinned man nibbled on your ear and that action made you shiver pleasurably.

"That's good~" Another nibble "I like this too" He purred in your ear. Marcus pulled away and his ocean blue eyes held a hunger you had never seen him have before. His hands rubbed up and down your sides with a predatory grin that made you shudder in the best way possible. "We could do it, right here in the kitchen, on top of the counter" His voice dropped a few octaves as he pressed his soft lips against yours, which you accepted readily.

You mulled over the decision in your head, Marcus giving you time to think and to answer him. You loved Marcus, with all your heart and you were waiting to consummate your love for the longest time. And that incident with your neck being gently assaulted had gotten you raring to go. You pulled Marcus down and kissed him gently before parting and smiling up at him.

"I'm more than ready for that, my love" You watched as Marcus's expression turned to one of predatory hunger once more and his sharp teeth formed into a grin before pouncing onto your lips. His kisses were soft yet hungry, his tongue ran along your lips and you welcomed it inside your mouth as you were pressed up against the kitchen counter.

You immediately noticed the thickness and length of Marcus's tongue as it easily dominated your mouth and wrapped around yours expertly. Marcus slipped his hands underneath your thighs and hoisted you up onto the counter with a grunt. Effortlessly lifting your entire body weight.

You both pulled away and stared into each other's eyes, you cupped Marcus's face and rubbed his cheek lovingly. He leaned into your touch and his smile became a soft and gentle one. Marcus stood up to his full height and looked down at your still clothed form. He tsk'ed softly before his hand slipped underneath the hem of your pants in order to slip them down your legs. "Now we'll never get anywhere with these clothes in the way, hmm?"

You were soon left with nothing but your underwear covering up your most private parts of your body. Marcus bit his lip as he took off his jacket "Fuck...you look so beautiful darling~" He purred, the grey skinned man tracing down your body with feather light touches that made you shiver in pleasure.

"I could stare at your perfect body for hours" Marcus hooked a finger beneath your panties and tugged them down your legs, revealing your dripping wet entrance to the predatory eyes of your boyfriend. "So wet for me already? Man, you must be very eager for my cock" Marcus teased your pussy with one finger, feeling the wetness and warmth as he bit his lip.

Your boyfriend looked at you with large, pleading eyes "Let me taste you? Please?" He asked. Marcus opened his mouth, his long and thick tongue unravelling from it. Your core warmed in anticipation as you nodded "Yes, please" You begged breathlessly.

Marcus immediately lowered his head, lower, lower towards your dripping cunt. Your muscles bunched in anticipation as your boyfriend reached the spot between your legs. A gasping moan left your mouth as the soft, wet and warm muscle licked a stripe up your opening, circling your clit before licking down with a pleased moan. You looked down at Marcus with a pathetic expression as his tongue expertly worked your pussy with gentle moans leaving him as he tasted your juices.

Your hands found Marcus's head and you gently rubbed it as he continued with his assault on your cunt, trying your damnest not to push him further down and hurt him. You laid your head back and closed your eyes as you focused on the expert licking and sucking Marcus was treating you to. You felt your core tighten and your walls clench down "Oh fuck, Marcus I'm so fucking close" Your breathless moans filling his ears and spurring Marcus to suck and lick a lot more violently.

"That's it baby, cum all over my tongue, let me taste you" Those words alone made you come undone, screaming as your entire body shivered from the pleasure as Marcus lapped up the juices you left behind.

You were coming down from your high once Marcus unbuckled his pants and slipped them off "Oh, fuck it, I can't wait anymore, i need to be inside you" He growled, pinning you against the counter as he slipped his boxers off, exposing his throbbing cock that made you bite your lip hungrily. "Are you ready?" Marcus asked, his eyes full of love and admiration.

You nodded your head with a wanton smile "Please fill me up babe, i need your cock inside me" You tried to tease. Marcus seemed pleased with this answer as he gave you a large sharp toothed grin as he positioned himself.

A content moan left your lips as the head of Marcus's cock slid into your overflowing cunt, he was an average size and girth, and as he slowly bottomed out you felt your pussy being stretched ever so deliciously. Marcus growled, his face contorting into one of intense pleasure of finally being inside of you "Oh fuck, you feel so much better than I thought you would feel"

Your cunt throbbed around Marcus's dick, eager to feel any sort of stimulation from the organ inside of it. "F-fuck! Marcus-" You whimpered, feeling your boyfriend position his hips in an optimal way in order to begin.

"Hm? What do you want my dear?" he teased, whispering into your ear.

"Please, fuck me" You begged, pleading eyes full of desperation for any sort of pleasure.

"Hmmmm, I don't know...how do you want it?" This man would be the death of you, you swear.

You looked up at Marcus with the most pathetic look you could muster "I want you to fucking rail me until I can't walk tomorrow, make me yours please Marcus"

THAT pleased him a great deal as he snapped his hips back and thrusted back into you hard. It took everything you had to not scream in pleasure right then and there as Marcus grinned down at you "With pleasure darling" He chuckled.

A brutal pace gave you the stimulation you oh so craved, your moans filling the air as you gripped your boyfriend's back tightly as he thrusted in and out viciously. Growls and grunts leaving Macrus's lips along with the odd curse as his eyes locked with yours "You have no idea what you do to me baby, i've been waiting for this for so. fucking. long" he accentuated his words with especially hard thrusts that hit that spot inside you that made you see stars and made you scream.

"FUCK, Marcus!" You whimpered and gripped the grey man's back tightly.

Marcus growled deeply as he continued to thrust into you with his balls slapping against your ass as he pounded into you and hit that spot again and again. "Oh you liked that spot didn't you? Yeah? I know you did" He growled into your ear "I'm gonna fuck you so good you won't think about anyone else but me" He grunted. You were having the best fuck of your life, getting brutally dicked down by the one you loved so dearly, feeling every pulse and throb of Marcus's cock as it pounded against that one special spot within you that made you scream with pleasure, mouth open and eyes drifting off towards the ceiling.

Then, Marcus's thrusts begun to get more sloppy and frantic, his growls becoming more feral in your ear. "Oh fuck baby i'm so close" He confirmed with a nibble to your neck. "You want me to cum inside you? Fill you to the brim with my hot cum?" He growled, nipping at your ear with a particularly hard thrust that made you scream his name.

"Yes! Oh fuck yes! Fill me up please, Marcus!" You begged, you knew it was dumb, letting him cum inside you but you were too horny and drugged up on pleasure to care at all. Marcus grinned and stopped suddenly, you looked up at him with a shocked expression before noticing that he was changing his position so one leg was hoisted over his shoulder. He entered you once more and fucked you much deeper than you ever thought possible, hitting all the right spots and reaching the deepest depths of your cunt.

"That's it, yeah, i want you to cum around my cock and milk it dry, darling" You were slack jawed and a moaning mess at this point as Marcus fucked you as hard and as fast as his hips would let him. You felt your cunt squeeze his cock tighter as it slowly started to reach it's peak and your back arched as you crested over the peak of pleasure, screaming as your pussy clenched around Marcus's cock tightly and sent waves of pleasure coursing through your body.

Marcus let out a deep, loud growl as he thrust into you deeply for the last time. You felt hot cum pour into your cunt with every pulse of the dick inside you, filling you up with his seed. Marcus pulled you in for a deep kiss, thrusting very softly for you two to ride out your highs together before he slowed to a stop and pulled himself out of you.

You looked up at your boyfriend with a loving gaze, which he returned as he pulled his mouth off of yours and chuckled "Woah, that was...amazing, you were amazing" The grey man purred, picking you up in his arms and carrying you towards the bathroom in order to get yourself cleaned up for your shift, nuzzling you and praising you all the way.

You were definitely gonna do this with him again.


End file.
